¡Yo solo quería pasar!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Harry tiene un importante examen que hacer pero las guerreras mas poderosas de su generacion y de la historia no la dejarán. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEMPAI!


Pues primero que nada este fanfic va dedicado a mi sempai que hoy 23 de septiembre esta de cumpleaños y es un intento de humor con un montón de disparates.

Una aclaración para que no se me revuelvan, para este one-shot especial Precia y Alicia nunca murieron y forman una feliz familia con Lindy.

* * *

Ah~ Que bella es Mid-Childa, la tierra pacífica donde la mayoría de los magos residen. Igualmente es la más segura y es protegida por las tres leyendas, tanto en el Bureau de Administración Espacio-Tiempo como en toda la historia de la magia, Takamachi Nanoha, Fate Testarossa y Yagami Hayate.

Más sin embargo ellas ya lo habían dado todo, ahora todo estaba a cargo de las nuevas generaciones que podrían llegar a ser mejores que ellas con una buena guía y un buen tutor… O si no eran asesinadas antes.

¿A qué me refiero preguntan? Pues no dije esto por el hecho de que un nuevo villano aparezca y lo haga, sino aquellas personas a las que aman lo intente antes y salgan casi victoriosas. Les contaré algo que pasó hace tiempo cuando se descubrió que el peor peligro no era un ataque de magia acumulado, claro que no, el peor peligro es una mujer en sus días, y peor aun cuando es tu novia.

Harry Tribeca se encontraba demasiado concentrada en esa libreta llena de apuntes logísticos acerca de la magia y situaciones de riesgo a los que no les entendía ni mierda, pero para eso tenía ahí a Shante Apinion y a Micaiah Chevelle para ayudarle.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca de la Santa Iglesia, todo se hallaba en completa paz, el ambiente era perfecto para que la cabeza dura de la pelirroja aprendiera algo, o por lo menos lo era hasta que el ventanal fue roto por un cuerpo que no le preocupo en lo más mínimo haberse cortado y destruir propiedad ajena ya que inmediatamente después se escondió debajo de uno de los escritorios del lugar.

Seguido de esto otra entro corriendo cerrando las enormes puertas e igualmente se escondió en el mismo escritorio que la primera persona, donde casualmente las tres estudiantes, justamente, estudiaban.

En sincronización las tres chicas miraron hacia abajo y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a las ahí escondidas.

— ¡No me han visto! ¡No saben dónde estoy, estoy muerta!—dijeron en un susurro imperativo con una perfecta sincronía a lo que estas con una gran mueca de confusión volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales intentando retomar el estudio.

Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la cual era caracterizada por su extrema elegancia entro por el agujero causado por la peli-verde debajo del escritorio.

—Sieglinde Eremaiah…—Su voz sonó un poco más grave de lo usual aterrando a las chicas.

—No la he visto—Micaiah mostraba su inmutable tranquilidad ocultando su temor.

—No sé dónde está—siguió Harry un poco asustada pero ocultándolo de la peor manera posible.

—Está muerta para mí—Shante fue la que menos controló su pánico a salir paralítica de ahí.

La puerta por la que entro la pelinegra entro igualmente otra chica rubia pero de ojos heterocromáticos, jade y borgoña en los lados derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

—Einhart-san~~ —canturreo la chica con la voz más aguda de lo normal y su apariencia completamente angelical, pero su mirada decía algo muy distinto— ¿No la han visto de casualidad?

— ¡No la he visto!—gritó Shante aterrada.

— ¡No sé dónde está!—exclamó Harry aún más asustada.

—Está muerta para mi—Micaiah agradecía infinitamente que las chicas debajo ocultaran el temblar de sus piernas.

Ambas rubias se miraron fijamente y después de murmurar un "Sigamos buscando" abandonaron el lugar rompiendo el techo.

—Si logramos que Hayate-sama nos ayude a que Carim-sama no nos mate podemos despreocuparnos de los daños—dijo Shante más calmadamente. A decir verdad le daban más miedo las jóvenes rubias que a su rubia madre superiora de la Santa Iglesia.

— ¿Podemos seguir estudiando?—pregunto Harry en tono lastimero y Micaiah asintió pero antes pateo a las dos chicas debajo de ellas las cuales temblaban sin parar abrazadas.

— ¿Se puede saber que se traen ahora?—preguntó Micaiah ante el alboroto.

Apenas las guerreras cuerpo-a-cuerpo se disponían a responder un trueno dorado envolvió el lugar y la Enforcer más rápida y fuerte de todos los tiempos entró y se escondió junto a las adolescentes.

— ¿Fate-san?—preguntó su nombre con duda.

— ¡Estoy en una misión en un planeta muy, MUY lejano!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Nanoha-san tambien?—preguntó la Stratos y la Testarossa asintió. Las tres chicas se abrazaron con fervor.

— ¡Fate-chan! ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto casi cantando la mujer conocida bajo el nombre de "Demonio Blanco"

De inmediato Harry, Shante y Micaiah hicieron de todo para ocultar a las tres chicas debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Está en un planeta muy, muy lejano!—gritaron al borde de las lágrimas, su vida nunca había corrido un peligro tan grande hasta ese momento.

Después de que la cobriza dijera un "Seguiré buscando" y saliera no tuvieron ni tiempo de respirar cuando los agujeros enormes fueron cubiertos por una luz verdosa la cual los reparó por completo.

Lindy Harlaown se ocultó igualmente bajo la mesa y de manera civilizada entró Precia Testarossa y ante un "No sabemos en donde está" se fue ¿Qué tamaño ha de tener esa mesa?

— ¿Podemos seguir estudiando?—preguntó Harry, a la mierda que se mueras las personas debajo de la mesa, si ella no pasaba esa prueba repetiría año, de nuevo.

—Después de saber que se traen todas—le restó importancia Micaiah ante las cuatro magas.

— ¡Es culpa del puto Andrés!—gritaron juntas.

— ¿Andrés? ¿Cuál Andrés?

—El que llega cada mes.

—Oh…—los cólicos, el estado bipolar, la irritabilidad… ¡Se jodió! ¡Todos morirán!

—Estaba tranquilamente entrenando cuando llego Victoria para decirme que no le hago caso, luego terminamos discutiendo, le dije que no fuera tan exagerada y ahí descubrí que estaba en sus días ¡Me quiere matar!

—Yo me encontré una rosa blanca y pensaba dársela a Vivio-san pero me topé con Corona y se armó un enorme malentendido, no solo Vivio-san me quiere matar… ¡Rio igual!

—Moriremos todos—se resignó Shante.

—Oka-san ¿Qué hiciste para que oka-sama se enojara?—preguntó Fate curiosa, su madre era una mujer pacifista, incluso en sus días, es más incluso andaba más melosa.

—Pues estaba muy acaramelada y le pregunté si no estaba en sus días.

—Fatepalm…—dijo Fate mientras se daba el clásico "facepalm"

— ¡Por lo menos y no invoqué al demonio blanco!—reprochó la antigua almirante.—Por cierto, ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo a diferencia tuya conozco el periodo de mi novia y sabía que hoy me tocaba así que lave a ropa, tendí a cama, barrí y trapeé, eso sí, no hice de comer, no la quiero intoxicar y quedarme viuda antes de la boda—las demás hicieron un gesto de comprensión, nadie ahí era realmente buena en la cocina, exceptuando a Lindy—Peeeero Nanoha llegó bastante alterada gracias al mapache que la estuvo fastidiando todo el día y en mi estupidez le dije "Nanoha, cálmate"

—Eso es igual a decir "Satanás yo te invoco, desata tu furia"—dijo una chica igual a Fate exceptuando su estatura y el largo de su cabello.

— ¡Onee-chan! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y qué haces aquí?—pregunto la enforcer.

—Llegué despues de que Mamá saliera y al igual que ustedes me escondo de una mujer en su ciclo menstrual, solo que yo tengo a dos.

— ¿Cuáles?—preguntó Lindy, su hija no era la persona más monógama que conociera.

—Del mapache y de Arf

— ¿Cómo coño enojas a la Ama Hayate si es un pan de Dios?—Preguntó Signum escondida detrás de la Testarossa menor—Y antes de que me pregunten, llevo aquí desde ayer huyendo de Shamal.

—Eso explica tanto…—dijeron las que trabajaban en el Bureau.

—Pues solo la regañé por molestar a Nanoha ¡Pero juro que no sabía que estaba en sus días! EL punto es que con su bipolaridad se puso de melosa y entonces llego Arf la cual está en su último día y ya se imaginarán.

— ¿Alguien más?—preguntó Harry ya con tic en el ojo ¡No quería repetir el año!

—Yo…—dijeron una rubia y una castaña.

— ¿Ustedes quiénes son?—preguntaron las nueve chicas a las compañeras de escondite de las cuales no se habían percatado.

— ¿Y tú porqué de parecer tanto a mí?—preguntaron las Testarossa señalando a la rubia.

—Yo vengo de un mundo paralelo al suyo y se supone que soy ella—señaló a Fate—Mi casi-novia me vio jugando Twister con mi ex-casi-novia, para salvar mi vida me vine a la primera dimensión que encontré con mi Villkiss.

— ¿Villkiss?

—El robot gigante que está afuera.

—Yo pensé que era una nueva creación de Corona—dijo Micaiah y las demás asintieron en afirmación— ¿Y tú?

La chica morena de destacables pecas y se encontraba más que acurrucada ahí por la falta de espacio la miró.

—Soy Ymir, igualmente huyo de mi novia—las demás la miraron expectantes esperando que continuara.

— ¡¿Y…?!—gritaron las magas y la norma despues del silencio.

—Y nada más—dijo mientras intentaba alzarse de hombros pero con el reducido espacio no podía— ¿Esperaban una historia súper desarrollada y cliché? Ni de joda cabronas.

—Vaya educación—dijeron en sarcasmo las adolescentes, en especial Shante que la tenían demasiado apretada con eso.

— ¿Y si se alían?—preguntó de la nada Ange temblando de pies a cabeza.

—No lo creo—dijeron rápidamente las magas.

—Si nosotras nos aliamos para escondernos ¿no creen que ellas igual pueden aliarse para encontrarnos y matarnos?—pregunto Ymir retóricamente.

—Nah~~

Las demás mecieron la mano negando completamente seguras de que eso no pasaría. Harry por otro lado estaba al borde de la desesperación.

— ¡Chicas debo estudiar sobre situaciones de riesgo y no me están ayudando de nada!—reclamó la pelirroja.

— ¡Te estamos mostrando una situación de riesgo!—reclamaron las Testarossa.

—Cuando tengas novia lo entenderás—le dijeron las "extranjeras" al universo.

—Pero si yo soy heteros-

Apenas y llego a la mitad de la frase la mesa en la que estaban escondidas las cinco adolescentes, las cinco magas y las dos chicas aparte, se desmoronó cual ceniza.

— ¡Ahí están!

— ¡Mi novia!—exclamaron Fate, Einhart, Signum, Sieglinde y Alicia.

— ¡Mi esposa!—exclamó Lindy

— ¡Hilda!— ¿no hace falta decir quien lo gritó verdad?

— ¡Mi examen!—gritó Harry casi llorando.

— ¡Hayate!—exclamó la líder de la Santa Iglesia.

— ¿Tu cuando llegaste?

— ¡¿Eso importa?!

— ¡Mi hobbit!

— ¿Hobbit?—las magas y la norma miraron a donde miraba la chica (que ahora que lo veían) más alta que todas ellas y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una rubia de ojos azules que vestía el mismo uniforme de la morena y levitaba gracias a un aparato bastante curioso para las magas… y Ange.

Entonces todas sin excepción se comenzaron a reír a no más parar gracias a la visión, esa chica de seguro no les llegaba ni a los hombros y esa mujer tan hosca, ruda y gigante temblaba de miedo.

— ¡No se rían! ¡Historia en sus días es sinónimo de apocalipsis!—se volvieron a reír, solo que ahora del nombre de la rubia.

— ¡Fate-chan~…!

—Einhart-san~…—llamaron madre e hija a dúo mientras las nombradas temblaban.

—Einhart…

—Diga Fate-san…

—Fue un placer haberte conocido—las dos se saludaron como soldados harían y cerraron los párpados fuertemente.

— Sieglinde Eremaiah…—la voz gruesa sonó a coro con la de:

—Ymir…—Historia, mejor conocida como Christa Renz.

— ¡Mamá!—cerraron los ojos igual mientras se abrazaban a sí mismas.

—Carim Gracia…

—Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi—las demás le miraron como diciendo "¿No que te llamabas solo 'Ange'?"

—Alicia Testarossa

—Lindy Harlaown—llamaron a madre e hija mientras estas temblaban en su lugar y comenzaban a pedir perdón por todos sus pecados.

—Signum Wolkenritter…—la rubia de ojos amatistas le miró fijamente y por primera vez se vio a la guerrera de la espada con miedo en su interior.

Entonces, como si fuera ensayado, Shante, Micaiah y Harry crearon un campo de fuerza con toda la magia que poseían aprovechando que eran ajenas a eso al momento de que las chicas ya comenzaban a llorar y ver la vida frente a sus ojos y justo cuando la esperanza había muerto sincronizada-mente las chicas besaron a sus novias con fervor.

— ¿Qué pashou?—pregunto Ange una vez sus labios sueltos bastante aturdidas.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que te mataría princesa defectuosa?—Pregunto la pelirroja—Si sos mi vida, además de mí no escapas—una sonrisa con tintes masoquistas se pintó en cara de la rubia.

— Me encontré con Hayate cuando venía para acá y me explicó cómo fueron las cosas—Arf le aclaró a Alicia la cual le veía con ojos centellantes.

—Te amo mi lobita—dijo casi llorando.

Por otro lado Nanoha, Fate, Lindy y Precia habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—Vivio-san en realidad yo…

—No hables—dijo cruzada de brazos—No arruines el momento—Einhart sonrío pero aun así metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo.

—La corte para ti, es hermosa, no se comprara contigo pero quería que lo más sencillo formara parte de tu hermosa imagen—recitó arrodillada.

—Eres demasiado cursi Einhart-san…—dijo sonrojada pero contenta.

—Eres la luz de mis días mi princesa—recitó.

Por otro lado Christa y Ymir ya estaban mostrando a la "Estudiosa Harry" como dos mujeres se demuestran su amor.

—No vuelvas a decir que Alicia hizo bien—dijo Hayate en voz amenazante.

— ¡Lo juro!

—Te adoro—exclamó mientras la besaba.

Signum y Shamal perdidas en algun lugar desconocido.

En un lugar ya bastante apartado de las demás una rubia y una pelinegra se encontraban sentadas sobre una azotea mirando el cielo en completo silencio.

—El entrenamiento no es más importante para mí que tú—dijo rompiendo el silencio aun observando el cielo.

—A veces no parece así—reclamo la rubia.

—Victoria… Sabes que como antiguo caballero de los reyes Claus y Olivie tengo un deber que cumplir con ellos—entonces se dedicó a mirar a la rubia—Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida, te amo demasiado y no pienso dejarte nunca. Pronto nos casaremos ¿sabes?

—Eso es solo un compromiso ¿recuerdas?

—Aun sin él ya te hubiera pedido que nos casáramos—rio mientras sujetaba su mano suavemente—Te amo Victoria.

—Y yo a ti, Sieglinde—respondió y ambas sellaron esas palabras en juramento.

.

.

~Días despues~

— ¿Crees que Harry-chan haya logrado pasar su examen?—preguntó Vivio-san a Shante.

—Lo dudo mucho—respondio la seminarista—No le dejamos estudiar nada realmente.

Las chicas se rieron avergonzadas, pedirían una prórroga para su amiga.

—Aun no comprendo, como es que ahora fastidias a Christa con todo lo que puedes pero le huyes en sus días—pregunto Ange, la cual prefirió decirle Christa.

—Por la misma razón por la que haces lo mismo con la pelirroja—respondio alzándose de hombros.

—Sabeee—dijo y ambas se guiñaron en complicidad.

La puerta fue abierta y ahí se encontraba la figura de Harry en completo estado de confusión sosteniendo un par de hojas en su mano, el cual sin duda era su examen calificado mientras que en la otra llevaba su boletín de promedios.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Micaiah ante las miradas expectantes de todas, excepto la despreocupada de Ymir.

—Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa

— ¿Pa?

— ¡Pase madafakas! —exclamó en euforia mientras la bibliotecaria del lugar le mando a callar.

— ¿De verdad?—la pelirroja asintió muy feliz extendiendo la prueba donde cada chica se repartió una hoja, al ver los resultados una gota surcó en sus cabezas, y ms por el hecho de que se las pusieran bien.

— "Un motivo por el que una persona puede hacer viajes entre dimensiones es… ¿Por qué huye de su novia en su estado menstrual?"—leyó Angelise la pregunta y la respuesta que más le llamó la atención con duda.

Harry asintió.

— "Para someter a una persona de gran altura y fuerza se debe… ¿Llamar a su novia en sus días?"—leyo Ymir con un tic en su ceja.

— "El peor peligro inter-dimensional es… Hacer enojar a Takamachi Nanoha A.K.A Demonio Blanco en sus días, o en cualquier momento" —Leyó Fate un poco risueña, ella más que nadie lo podía constatar.

— "En un caso de vida o muerte enfrentándose a un gran espadachín teniendo solo energía para invocar una cosa ¿Cuál sería la estrategia a seguir?"—Shamal leyo la pregunta y rio a no más poder con la respuesta—Se debe invocar a su novia, de preferencia que sea alguien afable en sus días. Para una mujer igual.

—"La mejor manera de crear un vórtice en el tiempo es… Hacer enojar a Victoria Dahlgrün"—Victoria rio con clase, Sieglinde con pena—No me extraña que se lo pusieran bien.

— "¿Cómo reducir un peligro? ¿Y de que peligro estamos hablando?"—Leyo la pregunta Einhart junto a Vivio—Ambas se sonrojaron antes de leer la respuesta, trataron de no hacerlo pero Harry dio la respuesta por ambas.

—Takamachi Vivio en sus días, en fase "Demonio Blanco Jr" se reduce gracias a un número cursi de Einhart Stratos—respondio feliz— ¡Yo solo quería pasar lo logré!

— ¿Quién calificó este examen?—pregunto Nanoha.

—Lo calificaron mis sensei's, Kihara-sama y Hibari-sama

—Ahora todo cobra sentido—dijo Fate—Oye, cierto que hoy esta de cumpleaños ¿verdad?

—Es cierto—concluyeron las demás

—No tenemos obsequio—dijeron resignadas.

—Pues yo le regalo este relato—dijo una chica castaña de cabellos demasiado cortos, en un peinado estilo Minami Touma vestida con su uniforme escolar, una polera blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla, una chaqueta de mezclilla y sudadera y tenis negros.

—Yo ya sé que regalarle—dijo Nanoha emocionada mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto la rubia universitaria emocionada, capaz y le regalaba una Miku.

— Fate-chan no te enojes ¿sí?—ni siquiera dejo a la rubia responder y le robó un beso a la chica, la cual sentía que ya podía morir en paz.

— ¡Yo te regalo a Christa!—exclamó Ymir.

— ¡Oye!—reclamó la pequeña.

—Pero nada más le haces algo indebido y te mato transformada en titán.

—De hecho mi Kouhai mide 1cm y medio menos que tú y en el colegio le echan bola de que es chico ¿no será titán igual tú?—pregunto Kihara curiosa.

—No sé, puede ser~ —canturrearon juntas, algo podía pasar próximamente.

* * *

Oh sempai, solo por vos pago 10 pesos para un ciber y publicar esto, si que te quiero un montón.

Pues nada, casi ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos y te quiero un montón, muy feliz cumpleaños (sabes lo mala que soy para expresarme, nivel densidad extremo parfavare)

Ahi hablaremos y me cuentas el despapaye que has hecho, yo mientras te cuento que me encontre a dos clones mios y me confunden con un chico en el colegio y mis amigos me hacen bulla con eso como vos :3 pero ninguno es tan genial como mi sempai please :D

Hasta la proxima. 

Y tambien me despido de ustedes lectores, por ahora xD


End file.
